Configuring bat-files
One of the basic tasks every miner should be able to do, is to configure bat-files, assuming you're using one of the many ccminer forks. This tells which miner to use, tells the miner on which pool you want to mine and informs the pool the wallet address you would like to receive your payout in. In order to mine a coin of your choice, you need to take the following steps: # Download or select the proper miner for the algo. A good indication is usually to visit a Yiimp-based pool (bsod.pw, yiimp.eu etc) for the coin you would like to mine, select "miners" and the algo you would like to know more about. You'll get an overview of the popularity of the miners used for this algo. This doesn't necessarily mean the top-miner is also the fastest, but at least it tells you which miners work with the algo you're looking for and if it's on top, it's usually good enough to get started and optimise through further benchmarks that you perform afterwards. (We are talking to enemy to build us our own miners for every algo, these miners will be connected with the switcher and can't be used anywhere else) # Once you've identified which miner you should use, Google usually gets you to the proper downloadpage. Extract the miner into its own sub-folder inside the miner-folder. Rename it to "ccminer.exe".Depending on the fork you're using, some different options could be available. The readme file included in the zip-file you downloaded will provide more info on this. In this tutorial we'll focus on the basics however, allowing you to get started. # Add a new txt-file to your ../coins folder, named after the code you already added to the coins.ini file earlier. For Ravencoin this would be rvn.txt or for Folm Coin this would be flm.txt. # First change the path of the miner: # Then add the algo of the coin you'd like to mine using "-a phi1612" or "-a tribus". # Next up to be changed is the pool address. On Yiimp-based pools, you can find the address under "pool", where a window like this will be shown: Add the pool address for the region closest to you and add the port-number for the coin you want to mine, which you can find on the right: So in this case for Folm, we add the following line: "-o stratum+tcp://eu1.bsod.pw:2150" # In order to obtain a wallet, download this from the website beloning to the coin you're looking for. Usually using the search term "folm coin ann" (assuming you're looking for Folm) brings you to the Bitcointalk topic or the coin's website without any detours. Install the wallet and request for a transaction to be made under "receive". Add that address after "-u". # Now save the file and rename the file extension to "bat". # As a final step, it's good practice to run the bat manually by double-clicking the bat-file directly. If the miner runs as you would expect, at least you know you've configured the pool address properly and set the miner-path correct. Besides that it is advised to check on the pool whether the address is recognized as the coin you intended. # If you want to use a specific overclock for your algo, you can add this in the bat file. with afterburner: save your desired overclock on one of the 5 profiles. Add following code to the BEGIN of the batfile. "C:\Program Files (x86)\MSI Afterburner\MSIAfterburner.exe" -Profile1 . # If you have more than 5 overclock settings you can use Nvidia Inspector. Here you can add your own overclock profile for every algo you want to run. This is an example for a 9 gpu build. @echo off echo [101;93m START APPLYING MAX OC SETTINGS TO ALL GPUs [0m SET FANSPEED=65 SET MEMCLOCK=600 SET CORECLOCK=100 SET POWERTARGET=75 @echo on nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:0,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:0,0,170 -setMemoryClock:0,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:0,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:1,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:1,0,170 -setMemoryClockOffset:1,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:1,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:2,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:2,0,100 -setMemoryClockOffset:2,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:2,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:3,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:3,0,110 -setMemoryClockOffset:3,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:3,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:4,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:4,0,200 -setMemoryClockOffset:4,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:4,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:5,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:5,0,50 -setMemoryClockOffset:5,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:5,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:6,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:6,0,160 -setMemoryClockOffset:6,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:6,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:7,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:7,0,120 -setMemoryClockOffset:7,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:7,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:8,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:8,0,260 -setMemoryClockOffset:8,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:8,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:9,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:9,0,100 -setMemoryClockOffset:9,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:9,%FANSPEED% nvidiaInspector.exe -setPowerTarget:10,%POWERTARGET% -setGPUClock:9,0,100 -setMemoryClockOffset:9,0,%MEMCLOCK% -setFanSpeed:9,%FANSPEED% @echo off echo [101;93m SETTINGS APPLIED! [0m exit After you've completed all steps above and you've ensured that the coin has been added to the coins.ini file, restart prsw.exe and the coin will be mined once it becomes the most profitable coin to mine.